The Phase I project proposes to demonstrate methods to facilitate CancerNet information delivery via emerging networks. This will reduce the work required by community net providers who want to host CancerNet information locally by providing them a set of menu templates, along with a generic community resource database (MARC standard), a local news function, an automated CancerNet monthly updating procedure, local fax document delivery, and a presentation structure to both improve the relevancy of retrieved information and its accessibility to low-literacy populations. In addition to network and local dial-up access, a graphic interface for dedicated terminal access in proposed, allowing direct CancerNet information provision in physician offices, clinics and other community settings.